Leaving Home, Meeting Love
by mrs. sakura syaoran li
Summary: Sakura is moving to Tomoeda because her father has fallen in love with Sonomi Daidouji.What will happen when Sakura will get to know that her to-be sister is dating Syaoran Li?AU SxS flames accepted
1. Chapter 1

**Leaving Home,Meeting Love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not on CCS and i'll never do, it is owned by CLAMP.**

story summary:Sakura is moving to Tomoeda as her father has fallen in love with Sonomi Daidouji,whose daughter,Tomoyo,is dating the all famous Syaoran Li...what will happen?? SxS all the way

Sakura's POV

Hi.I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I'm 16.Right now im really sad because my brother,Touya,just told me that we're moving!

I've lived right here,in Tokyo, for all my 16 years.. and now we are moving just because my father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, has fallen in love all over again….with a woman named Sonomi Daidouji.

well...enough of that now.

We are just entering the aeroplane, that will take us to Tomoeda.. the new place.I hope the house is nice there.

I'll really miss my friends…I said my final goodbyes to them and left.

**IN THE PLANE**

Fujitaka's POV

I looked at Sakura.She looked like she was very sad..But after Nadeshiko went away.. this was the first time I had actually felt happy.I am sure Sakura will be happy there.I have enrolled her in one of the best schools there.And Sonomi's daughter, Tomoyo also studies there.So Sakura will get time to bond with her to-be sister too.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Touya ask her.

She just answered a simple "ok"

I am really really hoping she's fine there.

Touya's POV

When I asked Sakura if she was fine or not, she just said ok.. there is something wrong…or maybe she's just sad that we are leaving….

When i opened my mouth to say something else..her head fell on my shoulder and I realized she was sound asleep..

* * *

Authors notes:I hope you all like it! Please R&R...flames accepted 


	2. mysterious encounter

**Leaving Home,Meeting Love**

**Ch-2, mysterious encounter**

**Disclaimer : I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.**

On with the story….

Sakura's POV

When I opened my eyes, I expected to look at the familiar ceiling of my room,but I was just greeted with the 'no-smoking','air hostess' or 'bulb' sign that's there on the ceiling of any normal airplane.

I sighed,and then realized that my head was on Touya's shoulder.I lifted it and then well, nature called me for a little time to it's abode.I got up and started walking towards the washroom.When suddenly I bumped into something hard,or rather someone.

Syaoran's POV

I had just got up to go to the washroom, when I bumped into this girl who went- "can't you see where you're going?" in a very gruff voice.Her behaviour didn't suit her looks.Really.She looked like this totally frail girl that couldn't even kill a fly.

I just looked at her and went " I bumped into you?"

Sakura's POV

"I bumped into you?" was what he said.He was this really tall guy,with muscular arms and chocolate brown hair, and eyes a colour that I had never seen before.Amber.

Whatever, I couldn't believe he said that! It was me who was walking forwards, and it was him who came in front. "obviously." Was my very intelligent answer.

Syaoran's POV

I really wanted to go to pee, so I just said a simple ok and dashed for the bathroom.But wait a minute, why is _she_ also running?

Sakura's POV

Nature was calling me like a helluva lot, so I decided to make a run for it to the bathroom.But,I suddenly realized that even he was running.and then he said "I guess this will be a fight for the bathroom, eh?"I just nodded a yes.In my nodding, he had already reached the door and was going to push the handle down,when…..

Syaoran's POV

My hand was on the handle and suddenly I felt a strong force hit me in my shin.I looked down to investigate, and voila!she was gone.

"Thank God" were the words on my lips when I reached for the handle again, and it made a clicking sound, and then I heard a voice from inside…….

Sakura's POV

I heard the handle and shouted "don't you dare even try it, you freakin dumb nut!"(A/N: I'll have weird curses, so bare with me!)That pervert! First he bumps into me, and then tries this? It was too much!

Syaoran's POV

I had never known she was inside. And she's acting as if I wanted to see _her_ without clothes, I mean you should have some brain man! I already had a steady girlfriend waiting for me at Tomoeda, where this plane was headed.

Sakura's POV

I stormed out of the bathroom and didn't forget to give him a death-glare before exiting totally. I heard his sigh of relief and mutterings of "inconsiderate piece of cow-shit".

But I just couldn't help but think about his beautiful eyes. I hadn't seen that colour ever before in my life.

Then suddenly I heard the announcement "all passengers are requested to put their seat belts on as we are going to land in another 5 minutes.

That's it.We had reached.

Syaoran's POV

We had finally reached, and I could get to see my Tomoyo again! As I got out, I saw Tomo(my nickname for her)standing there, but I had told her that I'll come back tomorrow and was giving her a surprise. Then how did she know?... then I realized that she had a placard with her that said 'Fujitaka Kinomoto and family'.

.Then I heard that 'bathroom girl' say "Dad! There she is! Is that my to-be sister, Tomoyo?"

Sakura's POV

I saw this really beautiful girl, with hair flowing till her waist, with a placard that said 'Fujitaka Kinomoto and family'. She didn't look so bad. Then I asked my father if she was my to-be sister and he nodded a yes as we started advancing towards her.

Syaoran's POV

WHAT? 'bathroom girl' was gonna become Tomoyo's sister? That means he father will be marrying Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi Daidouji! OMG! Whenever I'll go to meet Tomo, she'll be there, whenever I do anything, she'll be there!!! Oh God!! Help me!!!!!

Whatever,

I started walking towards Tomo, let bg(short form of 'bathroom girl')also get to know that I'm her bf..

Sakura's POV

Then, a very disturbing site greeted me,I saw 'cow-shit boy' walking towards Tomoyo too.Then I just brushed the thought away as then I thought maybe he was walking towards someone else.As we went and said hi to her, she introduced 'cow-shit boy' as her boyfriend! And his name was Syaoran Li.

WHAT THE HELL!

"you?" was all I could say

and his answer was "yeah, me!"

**A/N: That's much longer then my first chapter… I really want more reviews so that I get more encouraged to write..**

**Anyways, many a thanks to-**

**Disrupting Fate**

**Sakurahime87**

**And**

**StarAngel02 **

**Please R&R, Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving Home, Meeting Love

**Leaving Home, Meeting Love**

**Chapter-3**

**Unexpected Happenings**

**Disclaimer : I own CCS, not CLAMP.**

**Oops…(oh how I wish!)**

**Disclaimer : CLAMP owns CCS, not me.**

Now on with the story…………….

"**yeah, me" he said with a smirk on his face.**

'**This is going to be fun.." he thought.**

Tomoyo's POV

This is strange. I see my to-be sister Sakura and my beloved boy friend Syaoran giving each other death glares?

"You two know each other?" was all I could say.

They both nodded a curt yes but the glaring didn't stop. I don't like this. I'm a fun loving person and I want everyone around me to be happy. **(A/N: no. she's not selfish or anything, you'll understand later)**

Then suddenly I heard Fujitaka-san say "er, Tomoyo, where are we supposed to go?" with a confused expression on his face.

I realized that I had been lost in my own thoughts for quite a long time that I didn't notice that 5 minutes had already passed and people were feeling uneasy.

I decided to try and interrupt the glaring so I went up to them and said "Listen you two, I don't know why the two of you look like you totally hate each other, but if you are coming to my house I will not take this behaviour."

And guess what??

They started laughing!

They started _laughing!_

They started _**LAUGHING!! **_

The nerve! They have the nerve to laugh at me, the almighty **TOMOYO DAIDOUJI? **

I felt so damn embarrassed that I just stormed away from there and when I looked back, they still hadn't stopped laughing , but they were high-fiving each other!

Freaky. Just plain freaky.

I mean.. one minute they are giving each other death glares(and not any ordinary ones also, ones that can make you melt at the spot!) and the next minute they are high fiving each other?

Sakura's POV

When Tomoyo came to me and said that she won't take this kind of behaviour in her house, I couldn't stop laughing. I mean, me and cow - shit boy friends? Impossible.

And the surprising thing was that even he was laughing!! The expression on Tomoyo's face was priceless. I wish I had a camera with me to click a picture! When I first saw her, she looked totally calm and collected, but maybe she gets like this?

Okay, back on topic.

When she stormed out, I high fived cow shit boy, or rather HE high fived me, but it doesn't really matter, I don't even know why I high fived him.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

I heard someone saying.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"SAKURA!"

and my oh-so-intelligent answer was "Huh?"

It was my brother, Touya's voice and he wanted to wake me up from this trance.

Heh. Funny I didn't realize it!

**A/U :**

**Sorry this is soo short.**

**And I'm VERY VERY sorry for the delay in update.**

**I will not give any false excuse about why I couldn't ..**

**But I can say this much, my next (longer) update will come come in about a month.**

**I'm going on holiday that's why.**

**Many a thanks to my faithful reviewers :**

**Disrupting Fate**

**Sakurahime87**

**StarAngel02 **

**And**

**Yukiee.jun x.chibininja**

**Please R&R, Ja Ne!**


End file.
